Episode 34
Kalaban is the thirty-fourth episode of Encantadia. It aired on September 1, 2016. Summary Danaya and Alira Naswen get jealous of each other because of Aquil. Imaw's staff gets stolen by Pirena when she learned that it will be used in investigating Alena's death. Pirena shapeshifts as Danaya and attacks Muros, as part of her plans to discredit Danaya. In the human world, Berdano and Akesha encounter Berto, who helped them find shelter and bought them clothes after learning that they had gold. Anthony helps Mila find work, but Dina will be her boss. Chapter 22 (continued) Akesha asked Berdano what kind of power engulfed them. Berdano replied that one of the Sang'gres is using her powers to find them. When Akesha asked what a Sang'gre was, Berdano did not answer. He took an amulet from his pocket and told Akesha never to remove it, so that their enemies would not be able to find them. The Earth Gem stopped working. Aquil asked Danaya why she stopped. Danaya replied that she did not, but the Earth Gem did, for it could no longer sense Alena. Danaya wept, since she could no longer find her sister's body. Aquil told her not to blame herself for being unable to find it. He hugs her. Alira Naswen sees them and becomes angry. Berdano was impressed by the success of his amulet. Akesha asked him who the enemies were, since they seem to be intent on finding them even there. A car passes by and they give way. Akesha wonders what that "being" was, but Berdano said he also did not know. Ades asked Amihan what she planned to do. Mira persisted in asking Amihan who the man was. Amihan said it was not the right time. She orders Ades to escort Mira to her room. Amihan wipes off her tears. Imaw tells Amihan that Mira has a right to know who her father was. Amihan agreed, but doubted if Mira could understand that her father and the man her aunt had loved were the same man. While Pirena was looking at herself in a mirror, Gurna asked her if she succeeded in her endeavor. Pirena said that Amihan would no longer be able to find Alena. All that they had to do now is to make sure that no one else knows until she had succeeded in her designs to the throne of Lireo. Danaya tells Amihan and Imaw that she wanted to speak with them. Imaw tells her he already knew what she wanted, since Amihan had already made the same request. Danaya says the stories must have been true then, that Imaw has the power to know everything that had happened to a being. Imaw confirmed it, but said that they had to go to the place where Alena died, so that his staff could speak to nature and clarify what had happened. Danaya volunteers to join. Amihan tries to dissuade her, but Danaya says she is stronger than their soldiers and could protect Imaw if need be. She tells Amihan that she had to know the truth, so she could regain her peace of mind. Amihan assents. Still holding on to the necklace, and sitting before the camp fire, Ybarro prays to Emre to take care of Alena. He prayed that Alena find peace and happiness in Devas, things he had taken away from her when he broke up with her. He asked Emre to forgive him for all the wrongs he had done to Alena; he had never expected that she would ever be gone. Apitong put his hand over Ybarro's shoulder. Pako was about to approach, but Wantuk stopped him. Ybarro remembers how he broke Alena's heart and wept. Akesha told Berdano it was an amazing and different place. She noted that the people wore different clothes. Berdano said they do not know if these people were allies or enemies, so they should stay away from them. As they walked, they were noticed by Berto, who asked if they came from a costume party. Aquil asked Alira Naswen how she and her colleagues were. She said they were fine. Aquil gives her some gold so they could buy what they need. Alira Naswen thanks him. She gives him a rare type of flower.Sanfloraz, spelling uncertain Danaya sees Aquil thanking Alira Naswen and admiring the flower. Muros tells him they had to accompany Danaya. Danaya tells Muros not to disturb his general, since he would suffice. She orders him to prepare their soldiers for the trip before dawn. Danaya left. Alira Naswen excused herself. Aquil thanked her again. He asked Muros why Danaya seemed upset, and asked him where they were going. Muros simply smirked and left. Berdano was alarmed by Berto's sudden movements, and was about to draw his sword. Akesha stopped him. Akesha wondered why Berto spoke a different language (he had spoken some English). Berto accuses them of being insane. Berto denies it, and tells him all he and his wife wanted were clothes like Berto's, and shelter. Berto says that would be easy, if they had money. Berto takes a gold nugget out and asks him if that would be enough. Berto bites on the nugget to make sure that it was gold. He says it would do. Berdano took the nugget again. Berto asked them to follow him. Pirena sees Muros's soldiers. When asked, Muros told her that they would accompany Danaya and Imaw on their investigation. Imaw would use his staff to learn who their enemy was, and to find out how Alena died. Pirena was alarmed and looks at Gurna. She returns to her room. Amihan tells Danaya that she had conferred with Aquil and they had agreed that he would be the one to accompany her. Danaya asked Aquil if Muros cannot do it in his stead. Aquil said that a good leader would not let his subordinates come into harm. He adds that they believed that their enemies had been able to harm a good soldier, Hitano. Danaya says Aquil does not trust her and Muros. Amihan reveals that she herself had asked Aquil to accompany Danaya, to put herself at ease. Danaya reluctantly accepted. Amihan told Aquil to take care of her sister. Gurna tells Pirena that Danaya cannot know that she had a hand in what happened to Alena. Pirena said she had already thought of something. Eva examines the gold nugget and asked Berto where he got such gold. Berto says he got it from Berdano and Akesha, who look like weirdos but seemed well-off. Berto says Eva is renting the nearby house, which he deemed big enough for them. Eva tells them it was fully furnished. Berdano says it would do. Eva invites them to look inside. Akesha asked Berto what to do with their clothes. Berto says he would pawn the gold nugget and buy them whatever they needed. Berto asked them where they came from, for they really look different. Berdano gave him a gold nugget so that he would not ask questions. Mila was waiting in Anthony's company building. Inside Mila's bag, Muyak asked how much longer they had to wait. Muyak hides when the guard confronted Mila for being there too long. Mila apologized and said she was waiting for someone. The guard said she cannot stay there, since she was not an employee. Dina sees them and asked Mila why she was there. Dina sends the guard back to his post. Mila says she was waiting for Anthony. Dina says Mila was only there to make Anthony pity her or to ask for money. Calling her an opportunist, she slapped Mila, who moved too fast out of her way. Some employees saw her awkward position and stared, some of them smiling. Dina gets angry at them for staring, and composes herself, wondering what Mila had done. Imaw was playing with three lambanas. Pirena transforms into Ades. Gurna approached Imaw and brought him his favorite food, courtesy of Pirena, for his trip. Imaw thanks her, but Gurna drops it. 'Ades' swiftly took Imaw's staff. Gurna apologized, but Imaw told her not to worry, since it could still be eaten. Imaw tells her to give Pirena his thanks. Muros arrives and tells Imaw that Danaya is already looking for him. Imaw discovers that his staff is missing. Anthony arrives and apologizes to Mila, having come late because of the heavy traffic at EDSA. Mila tells him it was alright, since she was just a suppliant. Dina asked Anthony if he would make Mila stay in his condo. Anthony replied that he offered Mila a job. Dina was annoyed anyway. Aquil ordered the soldiers to search the palace thoroughly, for the thief who stole Imaw's staff might still be there. Danaya says she could not avoid thinking that there might be a traitor in Lireo. Amihan says it was not proper to make accusations. Mira asked Danaya who else knew of the purpose of their trip. Danaya says one of the soldiers may have wanted to hide something. Pirena says their soldiers are loyal, and she is sure they also wanted to know what happened to Alena. Amihan agrees, praying they would find Imaw's staff soon enough. Aquil dismisses the soldiers. Pirena stares at Gurna, then at Danaya. Berdano tells Akesha that the house was very different from the palace they had grown up in. Alena asked if they had really lived in a palace. Berdano gets annoyed that she kept asking questions. She apologized, since she really couldn't remember anything, so she wanted to remember their past life. Berdano told her to forget everything, even her questions. They would be living in that world from then on, so they should strive to live like the people there. Berto arrives and gives them the clothes he bought for them, as well as some food. Pirena tells Gurna that Danaya is becoming a problem. Danaya's suspicions must be allayed. Gurna says all her problems could be easily solved. Now that Alena is gone, Danaya must follow. Pirena drinks her wine and makes Gurna pour more for her. Anthony tells Mila that after she messaged him last night, he asked Silvia if there were job openings. Silvia asked Mila what her educational attainment is. She then looked at Dina, who smiled. Mila said she only finished high school, but is saving up for her college. Silvia said that they could only offer her one open position. Mila says she would accept any job. Silvia said they needed an administrative assistant in Marketing, one who could run errands. Mila was impressed by the job title. She told Anthony she wanted it, since she was not choosy. Anthony was silent, so Mila commented it seemed as if he had eaten a bee. Anthony says Marketing is Dina's department, so Dina would be her boss. Dina smiled. Mila gulped. Imaw tells Amihan that Danaya's fears may have some basis, since even he is wondering about the coincidental loss of his staff. Amihan says that if that is true, they have an even greater problem, since the enemy is within the palace. Berdano and Akesha change into human clothes. Berdano thanks Berto and rewards him with another gold nugget. Berto offered to sell off Berdano's wrapped item (sword), but Berdano holds on to it. Berto says if they needed nothing more, he will leave. Akesha wished him a safe trip. Berto told them to take care and thanked them. When he was out of the house, Berto called a friend to gather the gang. He planned to rob the house later on. Muros was training with some soldiers when Danaya attacked him, calling him traitor. The other soldiers restrain her, and she called them all traitors, saying that one of them killed Alena. Muros told her to calm herself, as she had no enemy there, as all the soldiers were loyal to Lireo. Danaya said Muros says so, though he doesn't know everyone. Danaya says that as long as she doesn't know what really happened to Alena, she would not trust anyone anymore. Muros picks up her sticks and gives them back. It turns out 'Danaya' was Pirena, who was immensely satisfied at her success. Muros was bewildered. References